If you give a Tyson hot sauce
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: what happens if you give a Tyson hot sauce? you will have to find out!
1. If you give a Tyson Hot sauce

**Hey guys! I'm trying something new : ) its sorta like the if u give a mouse a cookie or crayon cant remember which but ya**

**Enjoy!**

If you give a Tyson Hot sauce he will want some nachos.

If you give him nachos he will surely want something to drink because of the salt.

If you give him some milk he may want a cookie.

But if you give him a cookie you will have to give him a napkin.

But if you give him a napkin he will put it on his head and then ask for a cape to wear with it.

If you give him a cape he will zoom all around the room.

And if he zooms around the room he will need to get a bar of soap in his mouth for being a naughty little cyclops.

If he gets a bar of soap in his mouth he will cry.

And if he cries you will have to give him a sandwich.

And if you give him a sandwich he will want to blow stuff up.

And if he blows stuff up you betteR flee the house.

The End : )

**I hope you enjoyed that please review and tell me what you think **

**Until next time**

**Lola**


	2. If you give a Blackjack a donut

**A lot of u guys liked the Tyson one so I'm gonna write more : )**

**Enjoy : )**

_**If you give a Blackjack a donut**_

If you give a Black jack a donut he will neigh with happiness

If he neighs with happiness he may fall on you.

If he falls on you, you get a one way ticket to the emergency room. (sounds like fun! )

If you go to the emergency room he will have to come with.

If he comes with you will have to listen to him talking during your surgery.

Then when you are trying to rest he will annoy you with saying how much he wants another donut

If he annoys you, you will give in and give him all the donuts in your bag, purse, satchel, man purse e.t.c.

If you give him the donuts he will become obese.

If he comes obese you will have a very mad Percy. And to make things worse when Percy is riding him home he will fall from the sky since he is obese.

The end

**I hope you liked! Please give me ideas on other stuff I should do**

_**Example: If you give an Annabeth a bluprint**_

**See you later**

**Lola**


	3. If you Give A Mrs O'Leary a bone

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews : ) here is chapter 3**

_**If you give a Mrs. O'Leary a bone**_

If you give a Mrs. O'Leary a bone she will bark like the rabid dog that she is.

If she barks like a rabid dog you will let her outside.

If you let her outside she will poop all over your freshly cut lawn (which you worked really hard on)

If she poops you will give her an extreme beating.

If you give her an extreme beating she will run away

She can run fast so you put up flyers everywhere. You will Iris message your friend in Arizona the news.

Your friend gives you a call and says she found your giant pup.

Dang! those dogs can run fast

You find another hellhound and you fly like the wind with them to Arizona.

You find her at the Grand Canyon.

You decide to give her a bone.

If you give her the bone she will bark But you don't care this time you will not give her an extreme beating.

She bites you on your freshly lotioned buttox.

You are fed up so you beat her.

You accidently pushed to hard and she fell down the Grand Canyon.

At least on her way down she could look at the pretty rock formations

That is what happens if you give a Mrs. O'Leary a Bone.

The end

**I know it wasn't my best! But don't worry there is still more in store**

**Bye Bye**

**Lola**


	4. HELP!

**Hey guys I'm really stuck on ideas right now!**

**Please help me out**

**I really want your ideas!**

**Please write them in a review or PM me your ideas if you do I will be totally happy**

**Lola**


	5. If you give hunters guns with boys

**Hey Guys thanks so much for the ideas! I will try to use all of them! I would still be happy if you told me more reviews **

_**If you give the hunters a whole lot of guns in a room filled with boys**_

If you give the hunters guns they will probably try to kill monsters with them.

If they try to kill monsters with them they could possibly end up in a room filled with boys.

If they end up in a room filled with boys they will probably look at there guns.

If they look at there guns they may be tempted to shoot them.

If they are tempted to shoot them they will probably end up shooting them.

If they end up shooting them there will be guts and blood everywhere.

If there is guts and blood everywhere someone might puke/hurl/vomit/throw up/upchuck/turbustulate.

If they puke the others will puke.

If they puke the room will smell.

If the room smells they will have to evacuate.

If they evacuate they will have to pray to God that the police don't find out that they did this.

The End : )

**Thanks for your ideas again this was someones idea that they put in a review. If you want your idea to be used please review or PM me them thanks again**

**Lola**


	6. If you give a Percy a blue cookie

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and ideas!**_

_**If you give a percy a blue cookie**_

If you give a Percy a blue cookie he will go on a sugar rush.

If he goes on a sugar rush he will crave more blue things.

If he craves more blue things you will have to give in cuz he will go nuts if you don't

If you give him more blue food he may start hallucinating from too much sugar

If he starts hallucinating he will ask you why you suddenly turned into blond Asian

If he asks you why you have suddenly turned into a blond asian go into the bathroom and give him some gasx.

If you give him gasx he will pleasantly spend all of his time on the toilet instead of asking you annoying questions.

If he spends all his time on the toilet he might tell you his poop is stuck.

If he tells you his poop is stuck you will have to grab a white plstic spoon and dig it out like it's a shovel.

If you dig it out with a spoon you may get his poop on your hands.

If you get poop on your hands you will have to go find some hand sanitizer.

If you go find hand sanitizer you may be out of it.

If you are out of it you will have to go to your local store and buy more.

If you go to buy more you may realize you left a Percy in your bathroom while he is on a sugar rush

It might be scary when you get home so why even bother going home just sell your house it was a piece of junk from the beginning anyway

**Hope you liked please give me more ides! Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

Lola


	7. If you give a flesheating horse a

**Hey Peoples! I know I havent updated in a really long time. Sorry! I have been so busy!**

_**If you Give A Flesh eating Horse a Chihuahua**_

**WARNING: Viewer discretion is advised**

If you give a flesh eating horse a Chihuahua he will try to decide if it looks scrumdiliumpcious.

If he decides if its scrumdiliumpcious he will just give in and want to eat it even though he's on a very strict diet. Coffee.

If he leans in and corners the Chihuahua the chihuha will shake and start to pee.

If it pees, he will be like eww wus wrong wit you?

If he says that the Chihuahua will say, so sorry but I have a very fierce bladder control issue. You no idea how hard it is to find a young lady under these awful circumstances.

If it say that he will say oh ya its hard to find a girlfriend when you only drink coffee.

It will say… Oh I don't drink anything because of my condition I eat/drink mashed foods if I'm thirsty.

Well enough chat I eat you now! The horse will say.

If he says that he will eat it right up.

If he eats it right up he will remember that duh duh duh! He has a small mouth thatnks to his mother and cant swallow food whole.

So I guess right now is the time I should say bye bye because I am not mean so I will not write about a poor innocent Chihuahua dying.

**Hope you liked!**

**Please review**

**Lola**

**P.S. Have a magical day!**


	8. If you give a Cerberous a Mrs O' Leary

**Hey peoples I had this chapter in a dream! So mwahahahaha!**

_**If you give a Cerberus a Mrs. O'Leary**_

If you give a Cerberus a Mrs. O'Leary he will be like oooh Hot Stuff!

If he is like ooohh hot stuff she'll say forget you!

If she says forget you he'll start having suicidal thoughts.

If he starts having suicidal thoughts she'll say oh no I was thinking the song.

If she says that he'll be like she's mine.

If he's like you're mine. They'll have puppies!

If they have puppies he'll say puppies I am your fatha!

If he say s that the puppies will bow down and say daddy I worship you.

If they say that he'll say puppies get me some baked chedder sour cream and onion ruffles.

If he says that the puppies will obey.

If they obey he will be like AWESOME!

If hes all like AWESOME! Then Tyson we'll come over and say puppies! There almost better then peanut better sandwiches and making stuff go boom!

If he says that he'll take them.

The Cerberus will be all no My servants!

If Cerberus does that he will start having suicidal thoughts again.

If Tyson takes them he'll be like what happens if I breed them with a hippocampus?

If he thinks that He'll do it.

If he does it he'll have a bunch of deformed puppies.

If he has a bunch of deformed puppies he'll be all yay.

If he gets all yay he'll want to make things go boom.

If he wants things to go boom. He'll make things go boom.

If he makes things go boom he will accidently bloww up the deformed creatures.

If he blows up the deformed creatures he'll be all sad then get over it by making a peanut butter sandwich!

**In a way this is boring to write… I'm running out of ideas and its not really a story but hey I'll continue till I'm 100% out of ideas.**

**Review or Tyson will make you go boom.**

**I don't want you to go boom so please review**

**The amazing Lola 8) (im not amazing it just makes me feel better about myself)**


	9. If you give Clarise a makeover

**Yeah, long time no update right? :) I'm back and ready for more crazy awesomeness! **

**I can't rember who submitted this idea... Sorry**

**If You Give Clarisse a Makeover **

****If you give a Clarrise a makeover she might hit you in the head with a metal baseball bat.

If she hits you in the head with a metal baseball bat you will have to ice that goose egg.

If you have to ice that goose egg you might get angry and hit her with a bat

If you hit her with a bat she might go all ape on you.

If she goes all ape on you, you'll need to make her take a few deep breaths.

If she takes a few deep breaths she might get into the yoga mood

If she gets into the yoga mood you'll be slightly confused by give her a mat

If you give her a yoga mat she will start doing weird poses

If she starts doing weird poses she might kick you in the face.

If she kicks you in the face you will have to find more ice packs

**Not my best I know... It's midnight and I'm tired! :)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


End file.
